The One That Got Away
by xPhantomRed
Summary: Rapunzel was unable to resurrect Eugene after his epic vow to keep her alive by chopping off her hair. Rapunzel, as sad as she is, decides to move on in her life and become a princess...but without Flynn, her life seems incomplete. Is it really worth it?
1. Moving On

"You were my new dream…."

The words had barely slipped out of his mouth. Eugene could barely see, he could barely make out anything that was going on. He knew Rapunzel was in front of him, but he didn't know where he was. He was just in the tower, but, now everything was going black….except for her. She was bright, she was crystal clear, and he could see her perfectly out of his barely opened eyelids.

Rapunzel let out a sad whimper. She trembled as she held his hand softly, but sure. She didn't want to let go of him, but….he was going weather she liked it or not. She had to let him know that she loved him, even if he couldn't hear it, but she had to tell him before he left or she would hate herself forever. She tried to keep her breath out of all this, coming at one time, and she said,

"And you were mine." She could hardly squeeze out past her sobs and breaths, and she was somewhat content now that he would almost be gone and she had let him know that for even a moment, she wanted him. She observed his every last move, savoring every last second she could have with him, as it would be another unforgettable second of her life the she would never get back. She didn't care that 70 feet of her hair that she'd had _forever _was suddenly chopped off in a second, and now it was hardly 4 inches. She didn't care that the one person she had ever known her whole life other than him and her chameleon had just rapidly aged, fallen out a window and suddenly turned to mere dust. All she cared about is the only man she'd ever known, the man that changed her life completely, gave her courage, gave her hope, made her dreams came true and gave her a new dream. And he was dying in her arms.

His eyes finally gave in and fluttered shut, and he let out one last breath. His only breath ever left. Maybe it was just her, but Rapunzel could actually feel his body getting lighter, as if his soul were flying out to the heavens this very instant. And that was it.

Eugene Fitzherbert was no more. No more a wanted theif, no more a dashing rouge, no more a lover to the ladies, no more an abandoned orphan, no more Rapunzel's love. He was out of existence.

And it was all her fault.

It was her fault his corpse was rotting right in front of her. It was her fault her mother- excuse me, her kidnapper had fallen out the window and died- No. It wasn't her fault. It was all that horrid witch's fault, Gothel, the reason why she was locked up her whole life and knew no one, the reason why all her hopes and dreams lie dead in front of her. That blasted woman did no good for her…. it's a good thing she was gone. There was something good at this, actually. She was free. Rapunzel was free. She wasn't bound to this dreadful tower any longer. She could live the life she wanted, right now, away from that witch and away from -

Away from Eugene.

She stood up. She couldn't bear the sight of him any longer. It haunted her, the fact that he wasn't asleep, the fact that no air was coming out from him, and that he was never going to wake up. She dried her tears and looked around. She couldn't stand the tower any longer. It gave her horrid memories of Gothel, telling her "no" to nearly everything she asked for. Even the good things about it- the paintings, all her dolls and decorations she made-it just all looked so _evil. _It made her angry, like she had wasted her life, liked she was the wasted princess that never was. She had to leave. She couldn't look at her past for another second. It was time to let go and move on. She looked at her detached hair that was now a silky shade of chocolate brown, and picked it up. She went toward the window, and looked out for one last time. She hated the sight of it, now that she knew what was beyond the rocky canyons. She tied her leftover brown hair into a knot on the hook that she had used to bring her Gothel up every day. Sometimes she'd wished she had let her stay down there….

She threw down her hair, and the russet locks rippled down the edge of the tower. When they finished, she held on tightly, and looked back at Eugene. Tears quivered up in her eyes. _It's time to move on, _she told herself. "Come on, Pascal…." she barely let out. He climbed on her shoulder and held onto her short hair in the back, very tightly. She turned around again and took one last look at Eugene, the man that had single-handed changed her entire life. She let his last picture engrave into her mind, the last time she would ever see him or her tower. Tears flew down her face.

"Don't forget me…." she finished. With one last breath, she leaped and flew down the tower, and she was sure she would never return again


	2. Reunion

Rapunzel waited anxiously by herself on the balcony. She stared at the sea, hoping it would comfort her, but it was no help. She was desperately cold, maybe it was the weather, maybe it was the fact that her hair wasn't there to warm her, but in her head, she knew it was because Eugene wasn't there…. All she wanted was to be held in his arms, safe and warm, but that would never happen again…. She tried to get it off her mind.

She thought about her parents, the King and Queen of Corona. They seemed like wonderful people…..but she had never met them before, and she could very well be mistaken. What if her parents didn't like her? What if her parents weren't really her parents again, they were just impostors like Gothel? What if they thought _she _was an impostor, and wouldn't really accept her as her real daughter? Then she would have to go back to the tower and live with her dead boyfriend and fake mother's ashes for the rest of her life. She tried not to think of that either. There was no calming Rapunzel down, everything she had thought was wrong, and no one had blamed her, everything has been wrong to her. Gothel lied to her, and said she was her mother. Eugene lied to her, and said he was Flynn Rider. Of course, Eugene changed for her, and she will always appreciate that, no matter what. He was the reason she was here right now.

Rapunzel thought about her parents again. As every minute ticked by, her nerves moved to every end of her body, and she could barely hold in the suspense of what they were going to be like. What would happen would they meet? If they were nice, would they always be nice? Or will they turn on her and lie to her, just like everyone else? Not a moment sooner than after she had thought of that, she heard the doors open and turned around.

There she saw her mother, standing in awe. Rapunzel couldn't help but smile. As fake as it looked, she was with her parents. Her _real parents. _Her mother held out her hand to her face and let out a breath of relief and joy, that her missing daughter was finally home were she belonged. Suddenly, things looked bright. She could see a warm future with these strangers. Her mother hugged her tightly and scruffed through her choppy locks. That sent an odd chill down her spine. She still wasn't used to having nearly no hair…. She held that in for a moment, and looked up to see her Father, who chuckled and joined in.

It was a warm hug. Eventually we dropped to the ground, but we were still hugging. It felt nice, to be hugged by something that wasn't going to lie to you, tie you up and force you give you health. It was a safe and secure hug. She'd only felt it one other time with a certain fellow….. I looked up to the sky, where I was certain I could faintly see him, staring over at us. I wanted him to join our hug, but he just stood and smiled. I knew he would be there for me, whenever…..until I looked up once more, and I saw nothing except the sea and the balcony.

They stood up and led her inside. She looked back again, hoping she could catch another glimpse at Eugene, or his ghost, or his silhouette, or anything. He looked back at her and smiled again, right where he was. He waved as she continued to walk inside. She held up her hand, as a sign of goodbye back, and the doors shut behind her. He was gone again


	3. Wondering

Rapunzel felt so comfortable with her new parents. Her _real _parents, people that actually gave her life and brought her to this world instead of some faint impostors. Even if now they were barely strangers, Rapunzel could feel a certainty in them. They felt like home to her, even though her whole life was different and suddenly she was a whole new person, a _princess, _she knew that they were the right people that could take care of her. There was much for Rapunzel to be thankful about. She returned home, to her real home, which was hardly any distance from her tower. She didn't have to deal with the disapproval and rejection of Got- well, the evil witch that ruined her life any longer. She wasn't bound to one bedroom and she was absolutely free to do what ever her heart desired.

But inside, there was a small part of her that felt missing. Like an incompletion, like an unfinished painting, that would never be finished. Like a part of her was gone. She knew exactly what made her feel that way, but she would never admit it, and she would try to keep her mind off of it. She still hadn't told her parents.

And to ignore that distant call of sadness was completely impossible. It's because of Eugene Fitzherbert's death. It was haunting her in the strangest and saddest ways, making her happiness fake and her emotions linger throughout her mind. Never had she been so attached to a person-or anything in general-in her whole life, that she'd only known for merely _two days, _that she had grown so fond of, so much as to it ruled every thought she thunk and every decision she decided.

She thought it was a dream. She thought none of this was real, and that she'd wake up in her tower, back under Gothel's rules, back to watching the lights fly out the windows and wondering what they mean. Even if it was real, Rapunzel just felt so stupid. Could she have really _fallen in love _with a complete stranger she knew for _one day? _The only man she'd ever met in her life? Of course not, it's just from being naturally naïve and unexperienced. Of course she grew feelings so quickly for the first man she'd ever seen. She was just a young girl, even if she was now eighteen, and she should just drop the subject and move on. She tried that, and even if her surroundings had moved on, inside she simply just couldn't.

Speaking of surroundings, it was Rapunzel's first celebration dinner of the coming home of the Lost Princess. She had this dinner with her mother and father, James, the royal Vizier, and a few of the Castle's maids and sous'. Very personal for tonight, but starting tomorrow for the next few days, the whole Kingdom of Corona would celebrate. Rapunzel wasn't sure how she'd feel about that.

She was sitting in her new bedroom. It wasn't like her old one in the tower. The bed stood high and wide, had very many unnecessary pillows and blankets, had a massive frame in the back, and had a large, opaque drape that towered over the bed. The multiple dressers were high and long and filled with drawers. They were very finely crafted, along with the giant vanity. Finally, there was a long sliding door made up of many windows, that led out into a mini-balcony that hung over the rest of the kingdom perfectly. From outside of it you could see the main square with the mosaic sun shape below, plenty of shops and carts, and banners with sun shapes on them swell. The sun shapes that she had subliminally painted all through her old room….she didn't want to think about it. Every thought of that tower made her itch.

There was a knock on her tall bedroom doors.

"You may come in!" Rapunzel called. It was James.

"Good evening, Princess. The King and Qu-erm, your parents, have invited you to dinner downstairs." he announced. Rapunzel thought for a moment. She hadn't eaten since yesterday during her time at the kingdom, but suddenly….she still wasn't hungry. Other than that she didn't really feel like going down to eat, she wanted to continue to think in her bedroom longer.

"I'm not hungry…" she politely refused.

"B-but- ….Princess, you're home and-"

"I suppose then." Rapunzel accepted. She knew if she sat in her room it would do her no good, she would probably just weep more over Eugene. They both headed downstairs, Rapunzel still in her old purple dress and no shoes on, and made it to the dinner table. There she saw her mother and father smiling warmly at her, Rapunzel's mother still looking as if she was going to burst into tears at any given moment. She'd looked like that all day, Rapunzel noticed. She sat down across from her mother, her father at the head of the table to her left. Most of her sadness disappeared when they looked at her like they did now, and she knew she should just appreciate what she has.

"A toast!" said James, "To the return of our lost princess!"

Everyone toasted and cheered, and Rapunzel smiled. Perhaps it was a fake smile, because it soon drooped down into the same, emotionless expression she'd had since this morning. She looked over to her right and saw an empty seat with a clean plate and unused glasses and silverware. Her certainty disappeared for a moment. _He was the one, _she thought, _the one that got away_


	4. My New Dream

"Rapunzel?" her mother called into her bedroom. Rapunzel was staring out the window, gazing at the glimmering moon over the vast sea. She turned around to her mother, looking worried.

"Come in!" she invited, smiling. Her mother quickly shut the door behind her and approached her. Rapunzel sat on her bed.

"Rapunzel…" her mom started, looking troubled. "You hardly ate any of your food at dinner, and you've been looking awfully sad…are you always like that?" She asked. Rapunzel hesitated to answer.

"No…" she said. "I'm just still getting new to all this change. I've only ever been in one place my whole life and this is just all happening at once." she explained. Her mother smiled and hugged her.

"I love you. And we will always be here for you, instead of that dreaded old woman. No one will want to steal you for your magic any longer." She said. Rapunzel couldn't help but tear up.

"Thank you." Rapunzel said and smiled. She still couldn't quite grasp that she actually had real parents.

"Now, may I suggest you get some sleep? It's getting awfully late and you've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow." her mother offered.

"Of course. I'm just really tired….I haven't slept a lot since yesterday." She climbed into her bed, and her mother walked out of her room.

"Good night, my princess!" she called.

"Good night, mother." She answered in return. It wasn't long before Rapunzel's delicate eyes fell into deep slumber, and she had a dream.

She was in a damp, dark cave that was low-cut to the ground, and only about 4 feet high. She'd swear she had probably seen this before…. She looked around and it was just a tad bit more damp. There were slight puddles of water covering the cave, but no oceans or anything.

She didn't really know what she was doing here, but she didn't like it. She was all alone, she didn't know how to get out, she couldn't see a thing and she could possibly die. Rapunzel was worried. From her right side, something was glowing blue. When she looked over, it wasn't any ordinary light. It was bright, shimmering blue dust that formed itself into the shape of a person. Rapunzel tried to put her finger on who - it was about a foot taller than her, sort of a big build, so she figured it was a boy. But then it grew an unforgettable face.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel squealed as she went to hug him, but her hands dissolved right through the dust as it fluttered away. She was confused, so she stood back and the dust formed itself again. Was it really Eugene, lying down next to her? "….Eugene?" she called again.

"I've missed you terribly, Blondie." his unmistakeable voice said. There was no doubt it was anybody else. He shifted and laid on his side, resting his head on his hand so he could gaze at her.

"Is it really you?" Rapunzel questioned, crouching down near him. She squinted her eyes to see if it could be anyone from the Snuggly Duckling, or from the castle, or anyone. It was hard to make out it was him through all the dust.

"Only if you want it to be." he calmly responded. Rapunzel's emotions were in a knot of mass confusion.

"…B-but….h-how are you-"

"Shhshhh. Only if you believe." He shushed, to answer her question. "If you know it's me then it is." Rapunzel took it into consideration that this was a dream, so she accepted him happily.

"Oh, Eugene, it's only been a day, but it's been the longest, most depressing day of my life. Even when I'm with my parents and my friends, in a new place much bigger than the tower I still feel sad! I still feel by myself and my life feels empty without you!" She threw her words out at him. "Everywhere I go, everything reminds me of you, because I love you and I swear I think I'm seeing you in some places…." her words trailed off into mumbling.

"How do you know it's me?" he teased, smiling. Rapunzel liked that, even if he was dead, he was the Flynn Rider she still knew and loved. Well, she loved the Eugene Fitzherbert part more. But still.

"Well…" she started. "I-I just…. It kinda l-looked like you and…. maybe I'm just seeing things." Eugene contradicted her.

"You aren't. Of course you aren't. Aren't you looking at me right now?"

"No!" she shouted, "This is just a dream! You said it's only you if I wanted it to be!"

"Exactly!" he said, vanishing more to her every word.

"…wait!" she said. The dust was flying away. "No, please! Come back, Eugene! I….I don't know what to do…."

She sat in the now growing puddles of water. She folded her arms over her legs and rested her head on her knees.

"I'm alone again." she said, weeping. "Maybe I'm just going crazy…."

"Not if you believe you aren't alone." Eugene's voice said. It came from nowhere, and Rapunzel looked to her right. He wasn't there.

"You're here then?" as soon as her words finished, a flashing blue light came from her other side.

"Only if you believe I'm here." he said once again.

"Will you stop that! And please, stay here!"

"You aren't listening. Do you believe I'm here?"

Rapunzel grunted. She hated all of her life right now.

"As much as I want to…." she didn't finish her sentence, because she knew he would disappear again. "I just don't want to lose you again."

"Then just….just believe in me, Rapunzel!" he shouted. It sounded kind of mean, but it was what he had to do. It was a ghost's job, after all, to haunt the person that cared about them most. He sat over to her right again, this time holding onto her hand. Rapunzel picked up her hand he was holding. As much as she wanted it to look like a real hand, it was just a cheesy combination of smoke and light and dust all at once.

"I will." she calmly accepted. "Please be here for me. I want to see you again, even if it is just here in my dreams."

"How do you know this is just a dream?" he teased again.

"Stop it!" she shouted.

"Stop what?"

"Toying with my emotions!" she angrily said.

"It's my job."

"To do what exactly? Confuse me until the day I die?"

"To have to make you understand that no matter what, I'm never leaving you, in any form or way, dead or alive."

Rapunzel was torn by this. In the good way. He was trying to stay with her? He wasn't doing a very good job. ….Or was he? He was here right now, wasn't he? Her train of thought was interrupted by the mass of water that had now risen up to her neck and was rising even faster. She had to get the words out of her mouth, and fast.

"So that was you, on the balcony?" she tried. He smirked.

"Only if you believe it was me." as much as she hated hearing that, it comforted her.

"You're still my new dream." Rapunzel cried. Eugene, immune to the rising water and its effects, dove in very close to her face.

"And you're still mine." He finished with a light kiss on the forehead, as the shimmering dust finally vanished in a cyclone of wind and water. The water was finally rising up and up to the top and-

Rapunzel woke up.

Next to her bed, on the right, was a large pile of glittery blue dust, spread out all over the one side.


	5. Waking and Celebrating

It was dark out. It was the morning, Rapunzel supposed, but it was still dark out. Not to the point where it was pitch black, because you could make out a small hint of the coming sun, if you looked hard enough, but it was very, very early in the morning.

Rapunzel had just woken up from a strange dream. Or, at least she thought it was a dream. She wasn't sure if it was a dream, or a memory, or just a strange thought that she may have had thought up. Rapunzel was sure she was going insane, though, because she has woken up to a large mass of sparkly blue dust on her bedspread, and that's what was causing all the confusion. In her dream, the ghost of Eugene Fitzherbert had haunted her in the form of blue dust and glitter, and if it was only a dream, it wouldn't be sitting right there, in front of her. She picked some up and let it slide through her hand and back onto her bed, where it poofed back into its place. Not a moment after Rapunzel had just gotten her train of thought back on track, when the door behind her opened. Rapunzel turned around.

"Daughter, my princess? What are you doing awake so early?"

It was her father. Of course he was worried. Rapunzel tried to hide the dust by putting her bed sheets over it. She stood up.

"Hello, Father." she smiled. She didn't want to lie, but some things had to be done. "Well, I'm not used to sleeping anywhere except my tower, it's just me improperly reacting." she thought that was a well enough excuse. Did it sound believable? Her father grunted and smiled. He walked over and gave her a warm hug.

"I love you. Please be careful about what you eat before you go to sleep, dear. You might have bad dreams again." How did he know? Rapunzel looked up at him, and before she could say a word, "I heard you making strange noises from out on my balcony. I usually watch the sun rise each morning with James, but today, I was worried about you."

Rapunzel smiled again. "Your hugs are so warm."

"What was it about?" her father asked.

"Hm?"

"Your bad dream?"

"Oh, I can't remember….something to do with the old woman again…." Her father held her very close again.

"She's gone now."

The hug lasted for at least another two minutes, and before they knew it, they saw the sun rising from Rapunzel's large window doors. It was a beautiful sight, perfect for the moment. "It's almost time for breakfast. Nancy wants you actually eating today." Rapunzel chuckled.

"Okay, Dad." she smiled. Her father finally let go and left the room. As soon as the door shut, Rapunzel instantly grabbed a jar from her cupboard and pushed all the blue dust in it. She then took the jar and placed it firmly in one of her hidden cupboards. She wasn't letting him get away again.

"Cheers to the return of our lost Princess, Princess Rapunzel!" James announced as Rapunzel slowly approached the large crowd that was her kingdom on her balcony. They went monstrous, all clapping and cheering wildly for the missing element to Corona for 18 years. Above our princess were 2 blue birds that had yellow bellies and a familiar crown in their beaks. They placed it on Rapunzel's head and flew away, back into the very distant woods. Rapunzel watched as they flew, smiling, and turned back to the crowd, who was still clapping and shouting in joy. Her smile slowly faded as she scanned the crowd for any familiar faces:

She saw a few townspeople that she had met the first time she came to the kingdom, she saw most of the guards (now without much to guard, therefore enjoying themselves) she saw some of her friends from the Snuggly Duckling (who she would like to visit, if she could, but not right now) and she saw some children who she also met the first time she came. But no Flynn Rider.

Why was she even expecting him, anyway? Did she have to remind herself he was dead in her tower? She didn't want to and shook her head to get rid of that thought. As soon as the crowd finally calmed down, they broke out into a dance formation much like the one that Rapunzel started when she first visited Corona. Except, this time, Her favorite Hook-handed pianist was having himself a very nice time, playing grandly with his brand new golden hook. Not too far from him was another friend of hers with a winged helmet, talking to a very pretty girl and blushing. Rapunzel promised not to interrupt.

Rapunzel wanted to join into the flash dance mob that had formed, but just didn't _feel _up to it. Any other normal day she would drop everything she was doing to begin dancing with everyone, but she felt different today. She felt like, if she searched hard enough, she would find Eugene and introduce him to her parents and everyone in the castle and finally be happy, but her brain knew she wasn't going to find him here. Her heart didn't want to accept that.

So why did she keep searching through the crowds? She could swear, every tall, brown-haired man with a goatee looked like him, until they turned around and it was some other face with an imperfect nose, (unlike him) and her heart would go from racing to sinking.

Some of the guards were dancing and talking and enjoying themselves, but others were at work, helping take down the Wanted Posters, Rapunzel noticed. She could overhear a guard and an old townsperson talking….

"So those wretched Stabbington Brothers finally got caught?" asked the townsperson.

"Yep. Put to jail and hung yesterday morning." replied the guard, chuckling.

"We don't have to deal with those rats again! I remember their town mischief…." the old man continued on with his story of how they grew up stealing things here, and the guard was continuing to take down posters. The old man stopped blabbing to ask. "So what about that Rider man? Was he ever caught?"

The guard sighed. "Well…." he started, "he escaped right before he got hung, but we have the crown, and he hasn't returned, so it's another Kingdom's duty to deal with him."

"Hah! Good bye and good riddance!"

Rapunzel was distraught. The kingdom didn't even know…..

"Daughter!" Rapunzel's father called. She turned around and saw her parents.

"Hi, Dad!" she said smiling.

"Rapunzel, we want you to meet somebody." Her mom started. Rapunzel's emotions flared.

"W-who?" Her parents stepped to the side to reveal a strapping young lad who was very muscular, had golden blonde hair, ocean blue eyes and and a perfect nose. _Almost too perfect, _thought Rapunzel. He wore a very large crown with many jewels, and smiled to reveal his perfect white teeth.

"This is Prince David of France!" called her mother. The Prince held her hand and kissed it. Her parents walked away from them for a minute.

"Bonjour, Princess. May I say, you look…." his words stopped when he saw her choppy brown hair. "….absolutely ravishing." he saved. "You are?"

"Rapunzel." she spat.

"A vos souhaits!" he replied.

"What?"

"Nevermind, Madame. It is wonderful you have returned to your kingdom. What made you leave in le first place?"

"I didn't leave. I was kidnapped."

"Of course. How silly. Well since you asked, I was born in the Château de Versailles on a cold winter's night. I was my mother and father's gift, the first and only born…." He went on about his stupid life story and how "ravishing he turned out to be". The only thing that stopped him was a flying golden hook that hit him straight in the head, knocking off his gold crown about as giant as his ego.

"What the blasted devil!-"

"David, I am so sorry-" Rapunzel tried. "Please don't get mad, it's just my friends' hook, he doesn't have a hand-"

"Hey, that's my hook!" came Hook-hand, stomping toward David.

"You blasted ruffian! Take your bloody hook, and leave my sight!" he spat the hook at him.

"Stop being so mean to him, he's my friend and part of this kingdom!" Rapunzel scolded.

"He's nothing but a fraggly peasant! I am Prince David the Eighth, and I never-"

"Shut up, scumbag, I got my hook back, you'll survive!" Shot Hook-hand. Rapunzel giggled and said nothing to defend David. Hook-hand turned away, screwing his golden hook back on. David went boiling.

"WELL, I _NEVER…. _WHO DOES THAT RUFFIAN THINK HE IS, HOW DARE HE SCOLD ME, _ME, _PRINCE DAVID THE EIGHTH-"

"Uhh…Calm down, Prince….this isn't your kingdom." She reminded him.

"Hmph." he sighed, putting on his crown again. "Well when it _is _my kingdom, I'll have him beheaded at once. Blasted peasant."

"What do you mean 'when'? And did it ever occur to you that _I _wasn't even a princess until two days ago?"

"Well, right, um…. You didn't hear? We're betrothed, Princess! One day this will be mine as well as yours!"

Rapunzel's jaw dropped. _Betrothed? _To this blithering imbecile? Her parents hadn't told her this. This was an outrage! She couldn't do this!

"W-what?"

"Yes, Mademoiselle, ever since you were first born!"

Rapunzel's head started spinning. She started panting, and clenched her hair.

"I…I've gotta…." she ran into the castle, and slammed the doors behind her.


	6. The Duckling, Revisited

_"BETROTHED?" _Rapunzel stormed at her parents, pacing around a private room in the castle. Her parents fidgeted in their seats. The King was looking off into the window, with an unsure expression, and the Queen was knitting something. Neither of them seemed nearly as alarmed as their daughter. "How on _earth _do you expect me to give the rest of my life to that-that-imbecile!"

"Rapunzel, Daughter," Her mother started, "If you would just give him one chance-"

"For what?" she snapped. "He is nothing like me, and we don't get along at all!"

"That's why you should give him a chance. You never know, you might actually grow feelings for him." This is the first time Rapunzel had actually been frustrated her own parents. But it wasn't their fault.

"I just…" she started, "I just want my freedom! Did it occur to you that I lived in one room my whole life and as soon as I'm free, my life is decided for me once again?" There was a long pause. "…besides, I just…I don't think he's the one for me. Were you two betrothed?" Rapunzel's parents looked at each other.

"Well….no…" her Dad started.

"Listen, Rapunzel, he is the ruler of what was once a large kingdom, and it's now in shambles due to a horrible natural disaster. He still has most of his wealth, and at first it was doing us good, but now, he needs us more than we need him." her mother explained. Rapunzel's face scrunched up.

"That makes me so-so-" Rapunzel built up and let out an angry sigh mixed with a grunt. She inhaled a deep breath and let it out. Her crown stood tall on her head.

"Look." started the King, "You have a week to get married. It's the law to be married by your eighteenth birthday, which had already passed, so we spoke with them and they gave us one week. It's Prince David or nothing." Rapunzel would have much rather chose nothing.

"But how come you didn't even tell me?" She complained.

"It was supposed to be a surprise for tonight. David must have forgotten that."

"Well," she sighed, "I just need some time alone to think about it. I'm going for a walk with Pascal." she hastily left the room with the chameleon on her shoulder.

She took the back way out and knew exactly where she was going. Pascal tugged on her stubby hair to get her attention. Rapunzel faced him and he gave her a questioning look.

"You'll see." she said.

Some time later they arrived to the Snuggly Duckling, down a familiar path she around the corner from some very large trees. Rapunzel opened the door, and in looked all of the same mean, evil thugs glaring at her. They didn't glare for long as they all noticed the glistening crown, and most of them parted and bowed, creating a path for the princess. She heard a few calling "Your Majesty!"

"Stop, stop acting like that guys, you don't have to-" most of them continued to bow, but some others stopped. She ran into a familiar thug. He wasn't a thug at all, really.

"Hiya, Princess!" It was Big-Nose thug. Just who she'd wanted to see.

"Hey! Dominic!" she called him by his real name, smelling. "Sit down, I want to talk to you about something…." her smile faded. Dominic, the big-nosed hopeless romantic, had noticed as they sat down together in a booth.

"What's wrong? Oh, and I meant to ask, what ever happened to your long blonde hair?" he said, pointing to her neck.

"Oh…I guess that's where I'll start." she sighed, sitting up straight in her seat. "Remember when Eugene escaped to rescue me?" she asked.

"Yeah? If it wasn't for Maximus, we would have never-wait, who is…Eugene?"

"Oh…don't tell him I told you….Flynn's real name is Eugene. He changed for me, and I was the only one he trusted, just like I trusted him…. he thought it was a stupid name, and that it wouldn't cover his dashing-bandit profile." she explained.

"I think it's a nice name!" he smiled.

"Me too, so he started going by Eugene, and being honest, and not thieving and…."

"On with your story, Princess?"

"Right. Well, my fake evil mother stabbed him as soon as he got up, and he was laying, dying, when Gothel almost drug me under the tower. I told her to let me save him, because my long blonde hair was magic, and if it got cut, it would turn brown and not be magic any longer. So she let me escape to save him, on one condition: If I could stay with her in the cellar forever, and when I went over to save him…" she started sobbing, and tearing up. "I….He cut my hair, and Gothel fell out the window, and…" she started sniffing and crying. Dominic handed her a tissue.

"He's dead?" he asked, looking overly shocked. Rapunzel sniffed.

"He died so he could save me!" she sobbed, wiping her tears with the tissue. "That is the greatest thing that's ever happened to me, he sacrificed his whole life just so that I didn't have to sit in a cellar with an old lady for all of eternity." she sniffled again, grabbing another tissued he offered. "And…and now h-he's gone, and it's also the worst thing, because I can't repay him, I-I can't see him again, and my life was never the same until he came along."

"Ahh, say no more. Love is a powerful thing." he said, offering her another tissue which she gladly accepted. Pascal, who was sitting on her shoulder, rubbed his tiny head against her neck, turning blue to show he was sad for her.

"B-but" she sniffled, "T-there's more. I…I think his ghost haunts me." she cried. "I thought I saw him in a dream, where he told me to just believe he was real, and of course I didn't because it was a dream, and also he was made up of blue glitter and-" she sniffled, wiping her nose, "when I woke up, it was all right there. The dust was on my bed!"

"What?" said Dominic, shocked. "How in the world-"

"That's it, I don't know!" he yelled. "It was just so confusing, so I put all his dust in a jar and kept it."

Dominic gleamed. "You saved his….glittery remains?" As silly as it sounded, Rapunzel was desperate for any kind of connection to him. "Actually…." started Dominic. "Maybe he could reform again. Make sure you set it by your bed tonight or something, he might reappear in your dreams again." Rapunzel thought for a moment.

"It does sound stupid, doesn't it?" she chuckled. "And then there's the other thought. I might be going crazy. I still think my whole life is a dream." Dominic chuckled.

"It isn't. It takes time to get used to change." he explained. "But think about it this way. Do you think Eugene would have lived with the pain of knowing not only did he steal your crown, but he destroyed your life _even more _and he was going to find a new dream?" Rapunzel sobbed at this again. Dominic knew he said something he shouldn't have and changed the subject. "Are you excited for the celebrations tonight?"

"No….of course not…" she sighed.

"Why not?" he asked. "Oh and if you must ask, Cynthia is the most darling girl in the world…." he said, blushing. "I met her at the celebrations yesterday, and she actually likes me for who I am….well, I think she likes me….I sure hope she does…."

"That's good. At least one of us found love." she beamed down into her lap.

"So why don't you wanna go?"

"Prince David is going to be there again, making the moves on me."

"Aaah, I see. I thought you two didn't get along, the way he treated Hook-hand." he said, pointing over to the thug playing the piano.

"But it's even worse. We're betrothed."

"Be-whaa-How could they do such a thing!" shouted Big-Nose. "Betrothed to that jerk!"

"I know, I know, and my parents don't know it, but deep down in my heart, I know he'll never be as good as Eugene, and I have a week to decide to marry him or not get married at all!" she teared up again.

Dominic rested his head in his right hand, and held her hand with his left. "You'll never get married if you only want Eugene. He's gone now." Rapunzel broke down into another fit of sadness.

"I know, and-and I just want him to hold me again, and-"

"I know, Rapunzel, and I'm sor-" his words stopped, because Rapunzel's tears had flown over to his hand, which was now tingling and glowing a golden color. Rapunzel stopped crying to observe, that previous scars and bruises on his left hand were disappearing right before their eyes. Tiny rays of light swirled in the air, and a large, glowing flower appeared by this thumb, where the tear had landed. "What on earth-"

"It healed!" Rapunzel squealed. "I'm….still magic?" she questioned. Dominic had the most puzzled look on his face, ever. The light soon faded. Just as Rapunzel could make out what was going on, the pub door slammed open, and stood in the doorway was a familiar horse, and her vizier, James.

"Princess Rapunzel!" he called. "You must leave immediately to start getting prepared for your celebrations tonight, order of the King and Queen!"

"James!" Rapunzel said, dashing towards him. "How did you-" she stared over at Maximus, behind him, smiling slyly. That answered her question. She sighed. "I'm coming." and they all left the bar.

For the rest of the night, as Rapunzel fitted in her new royal dresses, she only wanted to do one thing


	7. An Empty Jar

For a remainder of the night, Rapunzel walked around with a jar of dust behind her back. It wasn't just for fun or a job. She had a strange theory behind this jar. If you asked her, she believed her deceased boyfriend's ghost could reform in front of her eyes when he pleased, but of course she didn't tell anyone that. She said it was for good luck, when the King, Queen, maid and cook asked.

After being fitted into a nice new dress made of fine fabrics and thread, Princess Rapunzel was called for dinner outside of the castle, where the Kingdom had an elaborate celebration plan that involved everyone eating outside in the lovely warm summer evening weather. The Royal Family, members of the castle and Prince David all had seats at a high, well-set table right in front of the castle. While being lit with numerous lights and candles, the rest of the kingdom of Corona had set out their own tables with lit candles outside of various shops and stands and dressed nice swell. Even some ruffians from the nearby bar showed up in presentable clothing (and a rather refreshing scent, too).

Rapunzel, like usual, wasn't allowed to go out to sit out until she was called, like last time, to the kingdom could properly welcome her with cheers and claps again. She was listening patiently for her name to show up, and her father and mother were already sat down with their wine glasses. She looked out a large window and saw that the sun had barely even set on the water. It was a fascinating sight, Rapunzel thought, and maybe she would paint it somewhere, if she had a place in the castle….

Her thoughts snapped back on course when she heard James announce her name gratefully, and, while carefully balancing a jar behind her back, stepped outside and smiled. She had much to be thankful for, she noticed, when seeing hundreds of people clap wildly and praise her, and thought the same thing when she looked at her mother and father.

James had pulled out a chair for her. She sat down and thanked him, and set the jar on the ground by the table.

"Erm….Princess?" James asked. Rapunzel smiled brightly at him.

"Yes, James?"

"Your….jar…. would you like me to have Nancy put it up for you?"

"I'm fine, James. It's good luck."

"An empty jar is good luck, Princess?"

"It's not empty, look!" She held it up to his face.

"….I'm sorry, Princess. It's empty." Rapunzel was baffled. There was the same glittery blue dust in it. It clearly wasn't empty. "But you may keep that jar, if you want, your highness." James walked inside.

Prince David sat down next to her, tightening his bowtie, and holding up a spoon to his face to use as reflection so he could check if his hair was out of place, or if anything was in his teeth, accordingly.

"We haven't even began eating, David." Rapunzel said.

"Don't be silly," David started, "I only look my best for a beautiful princess like y-" his words came to a halt when he noticed a jar in between their seats on the ground. He picked it up. "Darling, is this yours?"

"Please don't call me darling. And yes, it's mine, put it down." She said all at once. He didn't listen.

"Why on earth do you keep an empty jar around?" he said, examining the item all around.

"It's not empty!" Rapunzel said, slightly raising her voice. "And it's good luck!"

"But there isn't anything in it, madame!"

Rapunzel snatched the jar from his hands and examined all around it like he did, and the blue dust moved in every direction she put it. It never left, or turned invisible, or anything.

Perhaps she really was going crazy.

At last the feast was finished, and the princess headed up to her room. After the ordeal about the jar, the feast had came out, David ate like a pig and asked Rapunzel if she was going to finish hers, started choking on a second helping of steak (Rapunzel chuckling privately), James nearly dropped the dessert tray and one of the villager's candles had tipped over and burnt a small hole in their tablecloth. (Turns out, that was Dominic, being clumsy in the midst of trying to be romantic towards Cynthia, his new date, who was merely chuckling at his adorable accident prone nature.)

Through a few long corridors later, Rapunzel sat the basically useless jar of dust on her nightstand in her bedroom, and Rapunzel dressed herself for bed.

She rid of the many unnecessary pillows on her bed while trying to get in it, and one had hit the jar right off the nightstand where the lid to the jar slid off and flew across the room. The jar was still in one piece, however. Rapunzel didn't even notice until she heard a slight _thud _on her bedroom floor.

The very visible dust flew around the room and into a very familiar figure.

"Finally! I was wondering when you were going to let me out."

Rapunzel knew that voice.

"EUGENE!" She threw herself at him, even though his sparkling outsides just swirled in the air a bit. She looked up at his glowing blue face, and dead or not, he was there. "That creep had his nose all up in my face. His crooked, inferior nose." Rapuznel laughed. She loved him so much, and buried her face into his airy particles.

"I thought I lost you again!"

"Now what would make you think that?" he smirked. "I was still there when you woke up!"

"Only your dusty remains!" she argued. "Explain that!"

"Hey, I got other people to haunt, you know. Bullies from the orphanage and guards from other kingdoms and stuff." Rapunzel laughed again. She didn't take him seriously.

"I'm just so happy you're here!" She said, flopping onto her bed, where he floated himself beside her, laying down alongside of her. "You seem so real today."

"I am real, babe." he said, folding his hands behind his head and crossing his legs.

"So why weren't you like this when David was around? I could have at least used your comfort." she questioned.

"Could you stop with these kind of questions? I don't exactly control what I do, and it's very hard to explain."

She beamed at him. It was quiet for a moment. He stared into her glossy eyes, her smile quivering.

"I love you." he saved. "I really….I just wish I could…."

"I know…. me too. …" their conversation just turned into what seemed like cuddling except, half of it was a live human being, and the other half was what could be glowing dusty remains of glitter, or, simply nothing at all.

"When…" Rapunzel started. Eugene stared at her. "When are you gonna be back?"

Eugene said nothing and just beamed at her back.

"Please stay. Please don't leave me again. Can't you always stay like this? Or at least tell me when you're going to be like this so I can know?" She continued. Eugene still said nothing. Rapunzel's watery eyes started gently flowing. "Please?"

"I'm sorry. I love you." Eugene answered. Rapunzel could feel him leaving again.

"Wait. Not again, Eugene, wait!" she shouted in the night. "Will you be back?" she called again, feeling him fall down

"I will. I promise." his voice came from the fallen dust on her bed. She asked no more questions. A promise is a promise.


End file.
